Across Realities
by Hells writer
Summary: Hell has sent her on these missions and there's no turning back. If Mandy ever wanted to see Billy or Grim again she will have little choice.


_"Across Realities."_

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. The only person I do own in this story is Luke.

She cursed this journey for being so long; she wanted to get home to **_her_** Endsville. But if she ever wanted to get Billy or Grim back this would be the only way. At first she was going to ignore it and not go after them at all that assuming they would come back on they're own. But as time went by things began to go for the worse. Other realties began to twist, and the fabric of time is starting to fall apart. The under-world has sent Mandy on these missions to fix whatever has gone wrong in each reality.

Ever since hell has sent her on these missions, there was no going back. She was reluctant to go, but had very little choice in the matter. The only guide Mandy had on this journey was Luke, a demon that came from the under-world and the one being that was preparing Mandy for these missions in the first place. (Not mentioning the fact he was the only one unafraid of her.) During their time together they had been driving each other to the brink of insanity.

"How much longer?" Mandy demanded to know she doesn't know how much longer she can take of this bus ride.

"Listen princess, the trip across realties is long and hard; and not to mention takes a lot of magic. So be patient!" Luke glared at her, waiting for some sort of come back, but all he got was a glare.

_'As soon as this is over, the first one to go is that demon.'_ Luke had some _interesting _powers that proved useful at times. It was nothing compared to the powers of Grim's scythe but useful none the less.

"You humans want everything to be so fast," He muttered under his breath. Six months he has been training Mandy for this, and time seems to go so much slower in hell. It seem like an eternity to him, he often wondered how Grim would put up with this nightmare for so many years and not chop her head off? It was a miracle she lived through puberty.

As for Billy, Luke has never met him, but from what he has heard he worse than Mandy. But worse in what way? The way Luke figured you had to be a total genius or an absolute idiot to be around Mandy for that long and live or to keep your sanity in tact.

Mandy wished for everything to go back to way it was. She wished for Billy and Grim to come back to they're own reality. Why did lighting have to strike Grim's scythe, sending both Billy and Grim far from her? She had the hardest time admitting that she missed them both. She couldn't admit to herself no matter how she tried.

Mandy also knew in these realties she is going to, she _will_ meet alternate versions of Billy, Grim, Mindy, Erwin and everyone else she ever knew. Already eighteen and she's going on missions for hell. What the lucky girl; most beings and entities would have to wait hundreds of years before getting this kind of honor, look at Luke he's seven centuries old. But physically, and biologically he's twenty demons age so much slower than what humans do.

"We're almost there." The demon announced, with the sound of relief in his voice. The blond looked up, _'finally after two days of being on this bus.'_ Her thoughts are not going to be this way for long, once she sees the terror that awaits her in_ **this**_ universe she's going to be in for a shock. And most likely, want this supernatual bus over the horrors of this universe.

Before exiting the bus that she was on Luke stopped her.

"What now?" Mandy questioned he could tell that she was aggravated, but then again she's always like that. He only stared at her, debating on weather or not he should tell her about what's to come in the universe.

As her mentor, it was his job to warn her of such things. But on the other hand she has been driving him nuts, and Mandy is a smart girl, and tough enough to fight her way through anything. Then again she will probably beat him up for not warning her in

first place. So what to chose?

"It's probably nothing," Luke replied as he got out of her way. He knew he is going to regret saying those three words later.

But it will be dealt with in it's own time.

As Mandy exited the bus she saw, Endsville but not the Endsville she knew. This place was destroyed, it looked liked a hurricane hit it or something. What was she here to fix? Certainly not a natural catastrophe, that wasn't it. It had to be something else; but what? As she was searching for any survivors, she did find one person.

"Billy," She whispered to herself she was almost in shock to see him. (She hasn't seen her Billy and Grim in over eight months now.) Mandy has to remember this isn't **_her_** Billy in each reality there are changes to a persons character so as far she knows this one could be smart. But what are the chances of that?

As she walked up to him, she can't help but notice he had a hateful glare on his face. At the sight of Mandy he seemed almost murderous. What could have caused this? The Billy, Mandy knew would never look at her in such a matter. He was never hateful to her or anyone else. So what could have caused** this **Billy to be this way?

"Get away from me bicth." He spated out at her.

To be continued...

Author's note; well what do you think so far? Yes I do know Billy was occ but there's a good reason for it, you just wait. As for what happened to Billy and Grim well if you read this chapter you already know what's going on. There are parings in this story and it will be the following; Billy/Mandy, Mandy/Grim, Billy/Mindy, Mandy/Erwin, Luke/Mindy, Mindy/Erwin, Junior/Mandy. In each universe you see there will be different pairings and histories to each one. As for who I am pairing _this _Mandy with, well..it's either Billy _the Billy she knows _or Luke I haven't made up my mind yet. If you are reading be kind, and leave a review.

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
